


When The Cams Turn Off

by MegsChaos



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsChaos/pseuds/MegsChaos
Summary: Two rival streamers have a growing feud.  Their friends find it amusing.  Their followers find it entertaining and polarizing.  However, when they are both invited to a tournament for charity in Vegas, everything comes to ahead.  For the first time, Laurent will be playing where he can be seen - which he has never done.  Damen will be playing to the crowd - like he always does.  All the while - their rivalry plays out on social media and on the tournament stage.But what happens to arguments online and from behind screens when the cameras turn off and you have to deal with the person that drives you crazier than anyone and might just know you better than you like...?
Relationships: Auguste/Lazar, Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Jokaste/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52
Collections: Captive Prince Reverse Bang 2019





	1. Chapter One - Damen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very belated posting for the Capri Reverse Big Bang. It will be for a total of 6 chapters. I would like to say I am so very sorry for the delay in everything - life happened and I managed to get it done - YAY! But it's late. I will edit this to add the link to the amazing art that inspired this.
> 
> Here is that Link: https://sitical.tumblr.com/post/190371104456/rival-gamers-for-the-2019-capri-reverse-bang
> 
> I had the honor of writing about 'Rival Gamers' - and this means gamer tags and social media. So I am officially THAT person that needs to provide a key so you know who is who in the chats and the social media chapters.
> 
> The Akielon Lions:  
> Damen: Damnianos (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Jokaste: ChaotikoOudetero and ChaoticAngel (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Nikandros: OathOfDestruction and Nik_Says_No (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Pallas: ArtyDodger and/or ArtfulDodger (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Erasmus: mod_tiger (twitter, stream chat)
> 
> The Veretian Legion:  
> Laurent: Fallen_Angel and VengefulAngel (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Auguste: Gustav (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Lazar: SournoisLix and Sournois (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Nicaise: Wicked Innocence (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Ancel: SunsetArcher (discord, Twitter, Instagram)

There were a few times in life when Damen felt entirely zen. When he was in the kitchen and things were just falling into place. When he was at the beach with friends and family and was just drunk enough to be tipsy and life was good. And when he was playing games. Currently, he was striving for that peace of mind and that level of mindless ease. He needed a zen moment. Who didn’t have a zen moment while building things in Minecraft? But Jokaste had seen him log in and had pestered him into their Discord voice chat so she could talk to him while he played and she worked.

“I am just saying Damen…”

“I know what you are saying Jokaste. But I am trying to stay calm about this.” He sighed, “I am building a sheep paddock. Can’t you let me corral sheep in peace?”

Her snort almost made him grin, “Listen here bucko - you don’t just get handed these kinds of things. Well, you might because I swear to fuck that a unicorn burped on you at birth and a leprechaun was the one that slapped your ass because of the sheer luck you seem to possess.”

“JoJo…”

“Don’t call me that.”

“JOJO!”

“I literally could not hate you more right now. Why won’t you let me do my thing and make this really great for you?!”

“Because we both know you are already doing it and it’s not going to matter what I do or do not agree to.”

“Well, while that is true - it would make me seem less pushy if you would just get the fuck on board.” he could hear her nails clicking on her keyboard, “And why aren’t you working? Aren’t you normally meal planning the hell out of Makedon and Ancel’s life right about now?” Then she stopped, “TELL ME YOU DIDN’T GET FUCKING FIRED…”

“While I love how much credit you give me - no. We are all still very much in love with each other. They are getting ready to travel and don’t need me for this weekend.” Damen said, popping a goldfish cracker into his mouth and chomping it so it crunched in Jokaste’s ear,”So here I sit attempting to chill out before tonight…”

“Yes, because playing Overwatch with us is such a hardship.”

“Well, if what’s-their-name is in chat again…”

Her laugh was bright, “What? The little heckler guy? You can’t let him get to you Damianos.”

There was a soft beeping sound and then, “JoJo is breaking out the full name? What did you do Damen?”

“Pallas - why is it you think it’s me? Maybe JoJo did something.”

“Can we please for the love stop calling me that horrible nickname.”

Damen grinned, counted to three and then said in unison with Pallas, “Awww, JoJo!!!”

His friends were the best. It was good to have Jokaste back after ‘The Dark Times’ as Pallas and Nik called them. That time when he cut her out of his life after walking in to see her - his beloved fiancee - riding his brother like his orgasm was the answer to world peace. (spoiler - it was not the answer to world peace.) But they had worked through their issues and she was working on winning everyone else back over. But she was back in on Game Nights - so there was that.

“Pallas I thought you had a job.” Damen said, crunching on this handful of Goldfish a bit softer since Pallas hadn’t been aggravating him.

“I did, and I got the job. But I can’t get excited about talking sheep for a local pillow manufacturer.” the other man said with a chuckle, “I will work on them tomorrow. It will give me a reason to not go to my step father’s ‘family dinner.'' And my airquotes could not be bigger on that.”

Damen nodded, “I get it. Well congrats n the work.” there was a pause, “Jokaste has you working on this insane idea of her too doesn't she.”

“Yep.”

“JOKASTE!”

“Listen, I know you are killing it at the private chef game. You are killing it as a streamer who plays video games for a living. But this is a pop up night at a very popular eatery. This could get you a bit more comfortable. Wouldn’t you like to have breathing room?”

“Remember when we weren’t talking for like eight months?”

“You missed me so much.”

“I don’t quite remember it that way.”

He could HEAR her pouting. He could HEAR Pallas trying to not laugh.

“FINE. Send me everything and I will cut you all checks.”

Then it was his turn to hear in unison, “WE LOVE YOU TOO!”

“Bite me assholes,” he grumbled.

“Been there done that.” Was Jokastes’ answer.

“Not my type, sorry babe.” was Pallas’ response.

“I need new friends.”

~*~

After getting out of chat with Jokaste and Pallas and leaving them to discuss whatever it was they were cooking up for him. About him. Whatever it was - Damen went to the store to get his supplies for tonight. Erasmus had texted him the food that had won for tonight’s ‘Pregame Cook A-Long’. Before the Saturday Night Game Night/Chill Outs - Damen hosted a cooking stream where he made snacks for those in his ‘Crew’ that were gaming from his apartment. Tonight that was Pallas and Nik. Jokaste was joining from her own place because one - she and Nik still weren’t BFF’s and also her laptop was in the shop and she was using her desktop set up to join in.

So tonight he was making the popcorn snack mix - asian style. So there would be garlic and teriyaki or soy flavors with maybe a bit of heat if he could find the wasabi almonds again. Or sriracha. He was going to get the ingredients for his Korean barbeque sauced wings. And since Jokaste wasn’t going to be there - he could do a drink for the night that didn’t include wine. Not that he didn’t love a good wine. But fuck even he could get burned out on rose. So into his cart went a variety of juices and vodka to make simple cocktails that wouldn’t get them so trashed they got banned. But would make the evening a bit more -relaxed.

Especially if he newest anti-fan put in an appearance. He had no idea what he had done to piss in this kids cornflakes but he must have. The commentary (while at times accurate) was biting and his chat was relatively loyal. It could turn into a shit show very quickly and Erasmus - the saintly, sweet, innocent cousin of Pallas and his community moderator - was quick to hit the ban button. His exact words were ‘If you act like a toddler - you go in time out like a toddler.’ 

And Anti-Fan the Stupid, he had pressed his luck a few too many times. Which had gotten him banned. For a week. That ‘time out’ period was up. Damen had the feeling that no matter what Jokaste thought. There wasn’t enough Unicorn farts and leprechaun ass slaps to save him from the return of this pain in the ass. It wasn’t like it was even fun, life affirming kind of pain in the ass. It was the aggravating kind. Where there wasn’t enough lube and he hadn’t even been taken to dinner first.

Shaking his head he added a bag of lime flavored tortilla chips to his cart and headed over to the produce section. Something was just telling him that he was going to want the guilty pleasure comfort of guacamole at some point this evening. That and if nothing else it would be something to shove into Nik’s mouth if he was feeling especially sassy. With Jokaste joining them tonight- he was going to feeling extra sassy. 

Damen really was wondering just what he had done to make the other person so antagonistic. He had been online long enough to make his skin pretty thick. But he also knew that there was usually some reason to bring it out. While the person - VengefulAngel - was very good. He had beaten then in multiple games at various things. But they had kicked his ass at times too. And yet it didn’t seem to matter. No matter what happened - almost every time Damen was online - there they were. Being a fucking asshole.

He added the ingredients for more guacamole to the cart. Fuck Nik, he was going to need something to keep his own mind occupied tonight.

~*~

**Group Chat - Chaos Demons**

**Damen:** Still at the store - Last call.

 **Jokaste:** Now I really wish I was going to be there.

 **Damen:** *insert sad emoji face here*

 **Pallas:** I forgot to get desert.

 **Nik:** I am driving by the cookie place.

 **Jokaste:** Doesn’t it have a real name?

 **Nik:** It’s the cookie place. Want me to get a wild card assortment.

 **Damen:** Without those shitty toffee things.

 **Pallas:** Are those the ones with the pecans? I vote no pecans.

 **Nik:** I need new friends. Who doesn’t like pecans in their cookies for fucks sake.

 **Jokaste:** …

 **Nik:** You don’t count.

 **Jokaste:** I am flipping you off in my head right now.

 **Nik:** I am returning the gesture with gusto.

 **Damen:** Let me repeat - I AM HEADING TO THE CHECK OUT LINE BITCHES

 **Pallas:** No need to yell.

 **Nik:** We were just talking.

 **Jokaste:** Were they out of organic something?

 **Damen:** I need more alcohol.

~*~

Having paid for his groceries, having played off the amount of booze and food he was buying and made his way back to his apartment. He beat his friends over and made his way up to his fourth floor walk up and after he juggled the bags, opened and closed the door - then he set the bags down on the granite counters. He flipped on the lights and started to put things away. When all he heard was the closing of cabinets - he leaned back and called out to his Alexa.

“ALEXA - Play food prep playlist.”

‘Put the lime in the coconut’ by Henry Nilsson started to play and he started to move his hips.

Damen would change it over to something that his friends wouldn’t mock him endlessly for later. But definitely before they started arriving. Moving his hips and humming to the catchy rhythm of the music. There was a faint clinking of bowls as he started to get everything prepared for the cooking part of the stream.

He didn’t hear the door open or see Pallas make his way up the stairs and will never admit to leaping out of his skin when the other man said his name.

“Jesus fuck Pallas!”

His friend was cackling the entire time - Damen was very sure that this was yest another sign that he needed new friends, “Damen…”

“Okay asshole - when you are done being an idiot can you get the tripod out of the filming room?” Damen said with a roll of his eyes, “Or you can chop onions. You pick.”

~*~

It was six hours later - they were well in to the last bit of the stream and we pretty much just messing around in an ages old Minecraft server. Damen’s Anti-Fan hadn’t shown up and in general everything seemed to be going very well. Then something happened that reminded Damen just WHY he didn’t let Jokaste mention things in chat more. He was doing a charity a month thing where a portion of his sub money and tips went to a charity of the community’s choice. This month is was ‘To Write Love on Her Arms’. The largest donors were being allowed to join them in the Minecraft server.

And everything was going wonderfully. Then there was an alert that popped up that had Erasmus shooting him an IM.

**Akielon Lions Private Server:**

**Mussed_Curls :** He’s baaaaack. I have to allow him access.

 **DamonicChaos :** Are you serious? Fucking hell. Let him in. The last thing we need is another reddit rant from his royal prissiness.

~*~

**Damnianos Stream Chat:**

**Fallen_Angel:** About time. I didn’t think you would ever get over your sulk.

 **Damnianos:** I was opting for a lower sodium levels - and you know the rules. Stop breaking them.

 **Fallen_Angel:** OR - I could just be honest and you could deal with it.

 **Damnianos:** OR you could follow the community guidelines and not be an ass. 

**Mod_Tiger:** OR we could all just move on and play nice in the virtual sandbox.

 **Nina_N53:** Fallen! It’s been ages!

 **Fallen_Angel:** It seems I am able to return finally. Hope you are doing well.

 **Mod_Bot:** Nina_N53 thank you for 18 months of subscription! You have unlocked new emojis!

 **Nina_N53:** Score!

 **Fallen_Angel:** Where are my emoji’s? 

**Mod_Tiger:** All tips and subs today are going towards the county food bank and the Lions will be matching all tips! Let’s see how much good we can do today everyone!

 **Canan:** I thought this week was NAMI?

 **Mod_Tiger:** That’s this weekend’s 72 hour stream. We will also be doing auctions and there will be games where chat can join some of the team in the game. 

**Lyin_Lions:** MINECRAFT!!!!

 **ArtyDodger:** Please for the love of my sanity no. The last time we did Minecraft you Heathens trapped me in a lava pit with sheep. I still have nightmares.

 **Lyin_Lions:** PALLAS!!!!!

 **ArtyDodger:** I bring all the caps lock to the yard!

 **Mod_Tiger:** -10 Points to ArtyDodger for poor lyric use.

 **ArtyDodger:** C’mon Tiger!

 **Fallen_Angel:** You know if you actually knew what you were doing Damnianos…

 **Damnianos:** -10 points to Fallen_Angel for backseat gaming.

 **Fallen_Angel:** Seriously!?

 **Damnianos:** -5 for being bad at it.

 **ArtyDodger:** …

 **Damnianos:** Shut it Arty.

 **ArtyDodger:** I didn’t SAY anything.

 **Damnianos:** You are literally in my living room. I can HEAR you.

 **ArtyDodger:** that was a very graceful way to fall off the cliff. 

**Fallen_Angel:** Point Proven.

 **Damnianos:** I hate you all right now.

 **Nina_N53:** *pouts*

 **Damnianos:** Except Nina. Nina is lovely.

 **Nina_N53:** *strikes victory pose*

 **Mod_Tiger:** I am going to need more wine tonight. I am texting OathOfDestruction to restock us.

 **OA_PL_569:** Oath is coming tonight? Sweet.

 **Fallen_Angel:** So there will be even more poor gaming. I may end up needing the wine.

 **WinsAllTheTime:** Fallen - why are you here if you hate so much? There are other gamers to watch.

 **Fallen_Angel:** It’s like watching a trainwreck - only there isn't an actual loss of life or property.

 **WinsAllTheTime:** *insert eye roll here*

 **Fallen_Angel:** Besides, eventually he has to find a game he’s actually good at right?

 **Mod_Tiger:** Where is Oath with my wine…

~*~

It turned into a very long night as far as Damen was concerned. He had to deal with Fallen_Angel’s commentary. Which - while at times it could be useful - was a pain in the ass. Erasmus was ready to find the person and hit them over the head repeatedly with pillows. Nik had no sympathy for him and had only brought more wine for Erasmus and not Damen. On the upside they had made three thousand for the food bank. Jokaste and Nik hadn’t killed each other more than five times over the course of the games that night and Pallas hadn’t actually thrown his coffee table at his head.

He was about to log off for the night when he got an email from Nik - and the subject line read; “St. Jude gets into Esports - Las Vegas tournament set to make history…”

A dark brow went up and he opened the attachment - this could be very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter Two - Laurent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very belated posting for the Capri Reverse Big Bang. It will be for a total of 6 chapters. I would like to say I am so very sorry for the delay in everything - life happened and I managed to get it done - YAY! But it's late. I will edit this to add the link to the amazing art that inspired this.
> 
> I had the honor of writing about 'Rival Gamers' - and this means gamer tags and social media. So I am officially THAT person that needs to provide a key so you know who is who in the chats and the social media chapters.
> 
> The Akielon Lions:  
> Damen: Damnianos (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Jokaste: ChaotikoOudetero and ChaoticAngel (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Nikandros: OathOfDestruction and Nik_Says_No (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Pallas: ArtyDodger and/or ArtfulDodger (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Erasmus: mod_tiger (twitter, stream chat)
> 
> The Veretian Legion:  
> Laurent: Fallen_Angel and VengefulAngel (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Auguste: Gustav (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Lazar: SournoisLix and Sournois (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Nicaise: Wicked Innocence (discord, Twitter, Instagram)  
> Ancel: SunsetArcher (discord, Twitter, Instagram)

A week later Laurent was streaming on a Saturday morning when it started to happen. He ignored it for the most part because there wasn’t enough time or energy to devote to this when he was trying very hard to solve the puzzle on the screen in front of him. He tried to focus on the music he had streaming as he was rapidly started to see his chat start losing its mind.

Fucking Pallas was riling up his followers just because he could.

But if it was just Pallas - he would have ignored him. It wasn’t that unusual for the other gamer to appear and cause some chaos before scampering back to whatever it was he did when he wasn’t driving Laurent insane and his chat insane along with him. BUt it wasn’t just Pallas. Of course it couldn’t be that easy. He was being raided. By that IDIOT.

Because of course he was.

~*~

**VengefulAngel Community Chat**

**ArtyDodger:** As Raid Commander…

**ChaotikoOudetero:** When did we make you the Commander?

**ArtyDodger:** When you and Oath were having that shouting match.

**ChaotikoOudetero:** …. We weren’t shouting.

**Sournois:** Are mom and dad fighting over there?

**ArtyDodger:** It was DEVASTATING. *weeping gif*

**Sournois:** Poor baby.

**VengefulAngel:** And so you all decided to come in here and distract me from timed puzzles. However will I thank you?

**ArtyDodger:** Don’t be like that brat! We come with good tidings of great joy!

**VengefulAngel:** Your idiot leader has left Twitch?

**ChaotikoOudetero:** Hey now ...what would you do without him to annoy?

~*~

That made the blonde look over at his cat and sigh, “In a past life I must have pissed off the fates Apollo. Because this is more aggravation than I have ever earned in this lifetime.”

He glared over his shoulder when there was a snort. There in the doorway to his ‘work room’ was his brother. Auguste - looking like he was straight from the office with his loosened tie and hair mussed from running his fingers through it.

“I didn’t ask you Auguste.”

“No, you asked your cat. You do know that talking to cats and expecting them to answer - “ He was cut off by Apollo looking at him in agitation and then yowling at him in a highly disgruntled fashion, “Well, right back at you Apollo.”

He made his way over to his brother’s desk and saw gratefully that the ‘Away’ screen was up so that Laurent wasn’t currently broadcasting. He looked at his younger brother, “But seriously - what did you do to inspire a raid?”

“Some brothers wouldn’t assume - “

Auguste sighed, “Laurent….”

“My ban was lifted.”

Auguste didn’t even have time to react - there was a loud, low chuckle from the doorway and both blondes looked over to the slightly shorter and more muscular Lazar that was walking into the room, “Laurent, Pallas and the rest aren’t going to place nice forever you know.”

“I was RAIDED Lazar.” LAurent said with a narrowed eyed look at the intruder. Well, he had been Auguste’s friend for ages and they had been dating for over a year now - so he wasn’t so much an intruder as a foregone conclusion. But his history with Pallas made his insight into this situation both more valid and questionable at the same time.

“One - you are messing with people who are loyal to their leader as we are to ours. You went in to his chat again didn’t you?” Lazar said, pulling up a chair and getting comfortable, his feet up on Laurent’s desk just to aggravate the younger blonde DeVere.

Laurent still wasn’t sure why his brother was insisting on dating Lazar. Wasn’t he annoying enough without giving him the added support of Auguste’s affection and the smugness of consistent sex? Laurent glared at the two men.

“You know - some people would support a younger brother and an old friend.”

Auguste held up a hand, “I love and support you. Even when you are being a brat.” He said with a small grin, “But Laurent - you haven’t even met the guy.”

“And I don’t want to meet him. I am just fine without that singular pleasure.” Laurent said as he reached for his blue headset, “Now if you two don’t mind - I am in the middle of expanding my mind and - “

Auguste snorted and held up his phone, “I was listening on my way over here - you rage paused because of the pipe puzzle.”

“That was a very creative use of some of the words.” Lazar said with a grin, “I mean I didn’t know that ‘frack’ could sound so dirty.”

Laurent looked at his brother, “You are seriously dating this?”

Auguste leaned down and kissed Lazar and flipped his brother off at the same time.

“I hate you both so much right now.”

~*~

He has been asked in chat so many times what he has against the other streamer. THere was always the ‘it’s a personality conflict’. Which it was. That idiot was just so easy going and nothing ruffled him. THen there was the fact that he just had a natural instinct for games - and when that failed him he just improvised his way to victory. 

Which wasn’t how it worked. You shouldn’t be able to improvise your way to victory just because. There was no rhyme or reason to his success and again - that drove Laurent crazy. That and NOTHING phased the man. How could he just roll with the punches.

So the blonde set out to ruffle his feathers - and when he made the other react - it was like Christmas come early. When eh reacted that is and not his very active and strict mod. Who was EVERYWHERE. Laurent tried to get reactions out of this guy everywhere - and he was reported when he crossed whatever line in the sand this other person had drawn. It was beyond exasperating.

So he was shocked when his chat had been raided by Damnianos’ chat. That was new. The other had never started one of their ‘debates’. He had seemed okay to be on the defense. But this unexpected shift to making Laurent be on defense? It was unexpected and it was...intriguing.

The asshole.

~*~

**VengefulAngel Community Chat**

**Jordy:** So this is what a raid looks like. I thought there would be more explosions.

**ArtyDodger:** Well, we have to save some fun for the Boss Man whenever the hell he shows up.

**InnocenceWasted:** Oh for the love of fuck - he’s going to show up?

**Gustav:** Are you even old enough to be in here Innocence?

**InnocenceWasted:** How old do you want me to be?

**SournoisLix:** That escalated faster than normal.

**InnocenceWasted:** Well shit - they’re here.

**SournoisLix:** Missed you too brat - or are you talking about our visitors?

**Jacki907:** Can we all focus here? Angel needs help with the puzzles - not fighting in the chat.

**Vine_69:** I know - GOD. It’s like these idiots can’t shut up and let his supporters do our jobs!

**InnocenceWasted:** You mean pay sub fees? You don’t need to be in chat to do that idiot.

**ArtyDodger:** Wasted ... to play nice.

**InnocenceWasted:** You all never invite me if you want to play nice. Besides - I have had fucking midterms this week - you get what you fucking get. Also - starbucks needs to fucking deliver - this ends my TED talk.

**ChaoticAngel:** Oh look - there is a tiny angry person in chat. Lovely.

**InnocenceWasted:** Oh look there is the blonde I saw at the brewery near campus last week.

**ChaoticAngel:** Awww, did the college student go for a drink? How sweet. Now if I can direct everyone’s attention back to where it actually matters….

**OathOfDestruction:** Are we still doing this? I ask because I am also doing sous chef shit and chat on mobile is for shit.

**ArtyDodger:** What’s for lunch?

**VengefulAngel:** You if you don’t fucking shut up and let me focus.

**ArtyDodger:** I will have you know - there are many ways I could take that. I will opt for you thinking I am a delightful addition.

**VengefulAngel:** Or that you are salty and people regret you after awhile.

**Gustav:** Angel….

**VengefulAngel:** I AM ON A TIMER HERE GUSTAV.

**OathOfDestruction:** *hums the jeopardy theme song*

**SournoisLix:** Before you ask - we can’t go to sub only - they are all subbed.

**VengefulAngel:** I hate everyone…

**Damnianos:** And I wasn't even here yet.

**Gustav:** That scream was loud.

**Damnianos:** *bows*

**Damnianos:** And my work here is done. At least until it’s time to add more beer to the braising liquid.

**ChaoticAngel:** And I know where I am going for dinner.

~*~

Laurent wasn’t sure just what the hell he had done to make karma hate him. He had done what he was supposed to do in life. This was supposed to be his outlet. HIs fun and safe space. But honestly - couldn’t this idiot just stay on his own channel? Did he have to join the raid on his chat? Who did that? Who added insult to injury?

Damnianos.

~*~

Auguste leaned back and looked over at Laurent. He had his cat in his lap, sitting cross-legged in his gaming chair and was glaring at his screen like it had done something to personally offend him. Really, his brother - he loved Laurent. He really did. But if he saw anyone else acting like this he would be smirking and rolling his eyes and asking if they were still in elementary school. Because OBVIOUSLY all this antagonism was masking something. 

Obviously.

Lazar draped himself over Auguste’s shoulder, kissed his throat and handed him a beer. Then he looked at Laurent, “He still thinks he just hates him right?”

“Mhmm. This is like a trainwreck. When it hits him…”

“We need to be here with popcorn.”

“Lazar!”

“What?!”

“Don’t forget the cocktails.”

The other man chuckled, kissed the elder DeVere brother and went to take Laurent his water, ruffle the blonde hair and dodge the absent minded swat of his hand.

~*~

Working his way through the puzzles on the screen, “So once we are done with this - I think we are going to switch games after a food break. I need to get back into Overwatch mode for Las Vegas guys.”

He scratched the top of his cat’s ears, “And if I don’t feed Apollo soon he will start to plot my death in new ways. And to everyone who was concerned - he didn’t get out of the house the other night - he was hiding in my work out bag behind my yoga mat.”

Apollo shifted headbutted his owner and Laurent laughed softly right before he meowed crankily in the mic. 

“And with that command - and the fact that I just finished this puzzle. See, Apollo?! Your patience paid off!”

Laurent had never been happier that he wasn’t an ‘on cam’ streamer than he was at the moment. He was in sweatpants, a t-shirt and a zip up hoodie from his college. HIs longer blonde hair was up in a clip. His bare feet were tucked under his knees and his cat was up in his face. Auguste liked to tease him that he chose a Siamese cat because the breed had the same attitude that the blonde himself had. But the cat - who was normally more than happy to sleep in his lap or right off to the side of his gaming rig - was now in his face and Laurent was feeling a bit like he was having to make excuses like a teenager who had been caught playing games when he shouldn’t have been.

Another pointed yowl made him sigh.

“Alright, alright. We will take a break. Everyone - we will be back in 20 minutes with Overwatch. And a slightly happier Apollo.”

He put on his away music again and screensaver. Then he and the cat made their way out to the kitchen. He fed his cat and leaned against the counter, “You know what Apollo - you are a spoiled brat.” Laurent didn’t look up at the snort from the living room, “KIss my ass Lazar.”

“I would but then it would be the wrong blonde DeVere and I am not having that conversation with your brother.” the man said making his way back into the kitchen with a mug that he rinsed out and then added to the dishwasher. He leaned against the island and studied Laurent, “I am getting a beer - did you want anything?”

That question was met with an eye roll, “I am not going to get drunk on stream when that asshat’s chat won’t leave mine. That’s all I need.”

“Maybe it would bug you less if you had one.”

“Or...I could stay in control and have a soda instead.”

“With whiskey?”

“AUGUSTE, your boyfriend is trying to get me drunk.”

He pondered fratricide when Auguste called back, “Only use the top shelf stuff Lazar!”

Lazar’s grin was wicked and Laurent swatted at him on his way to the fridge, “What sort of man do you take me for love?”

“Don’t you two have somewhere else you could be right now?” Laurent asked with a roll of his eyes, “If not, can I rent you a hotel room?”

Auguste called, “Do you want us somewhere you can’t hit us right now?”

Lazar raised a brow and smirked at him, “He makes a valid point Laurent.”

“I am going to kill you both. Slowly.”

~*~

Lazar stretched as he watched Laurent make some popcorn and get some snacks together. He was - worried wasn’t the right word. Concerned would be a better way to word it. He went to work. He hung out with Auguste and streamed. He hung out with people online but he didn’t do anything other than that. Lazar wasn’t sure just what had happened between college - when Laurent had been quiet but social and now.

Auguste had been the loud and social butterfly. The Fraternity pledge and the heir the the DeVere company.

Laurent had been the quieter, snarkier, and more aloof younger sibling.

But now he was just retreating into safe zones. And not turning on the camera to stay hidden. And Lazar didn’t know how to help him. Auguste didn’t know. It just seemed like he needed something to break him out of this rut.

He hadn’t been to a charity tournament - or any tournament in the past. No one knew him by appearance. He would be lying if he wasn’t hopeful that this would bring Laurent back to himself a bit. Or whatever it would take.

It had to help at some point right?

~*~

**Meanwhile….**

****VengefulAngel Chat Room** **

****Kitten_YTD:** This music is a bit too zen….**

****WastedInnocence:** It’s relaxing.**

****ArtyDodger:** It’s elevator music.**

****IvanKind:** I love Vengeful - but I kinda have to agree with Arty.**

****ArtyDodger:** I knew I liked you Ivan.**

****WastedInnocence:** I feel betrayed.**


	3. Chapter Three - Let's Get Social

[ ](https://imgur.com/go5JSYM)

[ ](https://imgur.com/EJZ3E6H)

[ ](https://imgur.com/IfLUzhr)

[ ](https://imgur.com/xkWF61E)

[ ](https://imgur.com/QOBTQtg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Lj4rLqk)

[ ](https://imgur.com/UW04Mmb)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Xtm5cds)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ACWE0dG)

[ ](https://imgur.com/vTjmhqY)

[ ](https://imgur.com/UkNsEFH)

[ ](https://imgur.com/szN3OGm)

[ ](https://imgur.com/KijdZUb)

[ ](https://imgur.com/P5tTx8b)

[ ](https://imgur.com/7GEzWm1)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZuwpkVR)

[ ](https://imgur.com/z2ba2oV)

[ ](https://imgur.com/d6BajNJ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/vP87ACC)

[ ](https://imgur.com/R6aTuRZ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/c1ltlTf)

[ ](https://imgur.com/mOpwYX8)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ACWE0dG)

[ ](https://imgur.com/R6aTuRZ)

[](https://imgur.com/I7eKBAH)


	4. Chapter 4 - Laurent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everyone is in the same town for the same reason - Laurent has a texting pen pal that may not be as mysterious as the blonde gamer thinks he is. There are more screen names than answers and everyone isn't exactly who they seem to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handsy = Damen  
> Blondie = Laurent
> 
> Emoji's are used. Laurent is not sorry.

**_~*~ Flashback~*~_ **

There was a reason that Laurent didn’t go out. There were so many people when you did. They were all full of thoughts and opinions...and you had to deal with them. He glared at Lazar who just gave him a wink and pulled - what was his name again? Pallas. Pallas was being pulled into the crowd by Lazar. Auguste was still working - but on his way and Ancel…

He looked over at the red head and sighed. He was dancing and enjoying the music. With his lover on his way to collect him. 

Because everyone else had gotten this ‘socialization’ thing but him. He sipped his sparkling water - everyone thought it was spiked with booze. Which saved him the time of having to explain that he was not out to drink. He had work in the morning after all. He was making his way to the bar to get a refill when a waiter stopped him.

“This is for you.” He pointed to a man that was talking with Pallas and Lazar. It could have been any of the three and since he knew two of them - and they seemed familiar with the third… he traded his glass for the one that the waiter had for him. Just then his brother appeared and he would forever blame that and the fact that he really enjoyed the taste of citrus in his sparkling water that he missed it was one of the newer spiked versions.

The fact he ordered three more after that - that was obviously his brother’s influence.

The bastard…

**_~*~ End Flashback~*~_ **

Laurent spun in his desk chair in his hotel room and grinned down at his phone he wasn’t sure just when he had decided that texting with the stranger he had had a one night stand with - and didn’t even get a picture of. All he had had once the night was over was the picture of a White Claw and his phone number.

And a text _‘Your pick up line game needs work - but your kissing fried my circuits. Hopefully I will see you around…’_

But it wasn’t meant to be. Lazar was found out to be cheating on Pallas a few weeks later and that part of their friend circle vanished. And Pallas wasn’t all that forthcoming with information after that debacle. So that left Laurent with a texting friend that had seen him naked and liked his kisses.

[ ](https://imgur.com/JclQotn)

Laurent was grinning and waiting for his brother to respond when his brother poked his head in the door and rolled his eyes.

“You know that texting with your mystery lover is not what you are here for.” Auguste said with a grin, “And aren’t you heading down to scope out the other players?”

Laurent waved him off, “I am shutting down now. It’s FINE.” He leaned back and looked at Auguste and then bit his lip thoughtfully, “Actually, come in and close the door for a minute.”

A blonde brow went up as Auguste did as asked, closing the door for their connecting rooms, and then propped his feet up on his brother’s table - just to annoy him. He ignored the other places he could sit - most were covered up in travel cases for his brother’s rig anyway. Ultimately, he was rewarded with a sigh and then Laurent got up to lift his feet and slide a coaster under his heel, and retake his seat.

“What can I help you with baby brother?”

There was a pause and then, “If you had a one night stand, what would your reaction be?”

“Fuck Lazar is going to leave me.”

“One he wouldn’t leave you - he would kill you. Then resurrect you. Kill you again and then bind your spirit to him so you were screwed.” Laurent said and then shook his head, “Before Lazar.”

“Wait - are you trying to tell me that you - my little, tiny, minute baby brother - “

Laurent flipped him off, “Gus…..” his drug out the nickname and narrowed his eyes, “Don’t make me hack one of your powerpoints again…”

Hands went up in the air, “Fine, but I would have enjoyed it and moved on. Why?”

Laurent frowned and then sighed, “Because I MIGHT have done so months back when Pallas and Lazar drug us out to that club…”

“You went home in an Uber that night…”

“Well, I LEFT in an Uber….to a hotel. Then Ancel picked me up the next morning.”

“I - I am just wrapping my head around the idea of you calling Ancel for your morning after ride and not me.”

“Because he knows the good breakfast spots.”

“Valid point.” Auguste said, studying his brother curiously, “But I am hearing about it now because…”

“He’s my texting buddy.”

Feet slammed onto the ground and Auguste was glaring at his brother, “You went home with a stranger, then text him…?”

“Well, he left me his number so…. Yes?” Laurent gave his brother the wide eyed and innocent face that had gotten him out of many things over the years. It didn’t seem to be working this time so he held up his phone to Auguste, “See?”

**_~*~ Flashback~*~_ **

[ ](https://imgur.com/ewZKreH)

[ ](https://imgur.com/rBtIkTr)

[ ](https://imgur.com/EhxNtXI)

**_~*~ End Flashback~*~_ **

There was ‘Handsy’s’ contact screen. And then there was their text history. Auguste took the phone and then looked at Laurent and an amused face, “TELL me these aren’t your pick up lines…”

He started to blush, “I don’t DO this alright. This is on you for not teaching me better!”

“Then I need to get my boyfriend to help you because - these are sad baby bro.”

“I hate you so much right now. Just go.”

“Okay, okay….what is going on.”

“Well…” Laurent looked out the window, “Here’s the thing - I was thinking - I am here in Vegas for the tournament…”

“You can’t be serious here Laurent...”

“Right - but remember - what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas….”

Hands ran over his face as Auguste tried to think of a way to word this, “So, you want to invite someone that you have slept with once to sleep with you again here in Vegas.”

“Maybe this time I will remember his face.” Laurent muttered.

Auguste gaped at his brother, “Wait, back that up - you don’t know what this guy looks like?!”

“I was...less than sober.”

“So you want to recreate a drunken booty call, with someone you can’t remember what they look like…?! Laurent....”

Laurent nodded, “I do. He’s still ....” He looked down at the texts again, “He’s still messaging me Auguste. He teases me. He’s….he’s funny and sweet and - “

“And you like him.”

“Well, he’s not the worst person to ever exist.”

“So you are in love with him.”

“I am in like with him.”

Auguste leaned back in the chair and then eyed his brother, “Alright then - but you meet up with him in public - and SOBER…”

“If I am sober I don’t know if I will have the balls.”

“If you are drunk - I am going to have Lazar and Ancel draped all over you and cock blocking like no one has ever been cock blocked before.”

Laurent glared at him and then sighed, “Fine. But I really do fucking hate you right now.”

~*~

**_~*~ Flashback~*~_ **

There was something about the music in this place...and the cocktails he had been drinking. His companion was a hazy blur but his hands were strong and warm and his lips were on his neck. There had been a mention of a hotel and an uber and now Laurent was thinking that all sounded like a great way to end the evening.

“You know you are wonderfully…..warm….”

There was an amused chuckle, “I am warm?”

He grinned and nodded, “And cosy. Like a cardigan. That kisses well.”

“I am a warm, cosy cardigan that kisses? I am beginning to worry you are too drunk for this...where should I have the Uber take you home to?”

Laurent growled and then kissed him again - this time hard and with purpose, “To that room you kept promising me. I want this. I want you. I want cardigan sex.”

“...Cardigan sex.”

He nodded and then kissed the large, dark haired man again and then grinned against his lips and whispered, “Don’t you want it?”

His companion raised a brow and shook his head, “Oh lord...something tells me I am going to question this life choice...but yes. Yes I do.”

**_~*~ End Flashback~*~_ **

~*~

Hanging out with Lazar while people watching wasn’t a good idea. His brother had gotten Lazar up to speed on Laurent’s plan...namely to hook back up with his one night stand turned texting pen pal.

“You can leave now if you want.”

“Or I could stand right here like I was planning on doing and you could just grow a pair and text him.” Lazar said, sipping his bourbon. Then his gaze froze on the elevator banks not too far away from them. He raised a brow and snorted, “Well, fuck me sideways…”

“You are talking to the wrong DeVere for that Lazar.” Laurent said blandly, looking at the blank text space in front of him on his phone, “Think older and less picky.”

“No, I just never thought….damn….” He shook his head, “Never mind you wouldn’t know them anyway.”

That made Laurent look up, “What do you mean?”

Lazar pointed. There was a tall, broad shouldered man who was in a heated conversation with a blonde woman who had her hands on her hips and then they were kissing. And backing up into the elevator.

“That was Nik and Jokaste from the Lions. And here I thought that was actual hatred when they used to try and kill each other.”

“Isn’t hate sex supposed to be good?” Laurent asked, looking back down at his phone, a frown on his lips.

“In theory….just TEXT him so I can glare, text your brother his picture and get out of your hair.”

“You all seem to think he WANTS to see me again.”

“You seem very sure he doesn’t.”

“Bite me.”

“Like you said - you are the wrong DeVere…”

~*~

**_~*~ Flashback~*~_ **

The bed was soft...and the man on top of him was decidedly not soft. His hands were rough and his breath was catching and he just seemed to fit against him and Laurent was transported. He hadn’t been back on the ‘prowl’ in ages and this was feeling amazing. Lips and hands and teeth and aching in all the BEST ways and…

He whined and arched up into a traveling mouth and then his lips were being kissed and he was melting and life was amazing. He had to slide away from the mouth and hands - and he was laughing. And his companion was grinning and it felt amazing and then he was back under him with the lube and a condom and he was being prepped and whining and begging and not caring what he sounded like because the more wicked he was the harder and deeper he was kissed.

Then there was a burn and a stretch...and everything went more hazy and he bit his lip and squirmed against him.

“Fuck yess……”

**_~*~ End Flashback~*~_ **

[ ](https://imgur.com/RUtXTvz)

[ ](https://imgur.com/k9dNHnt)

[](https://imgur.com/HF031fV)

Laurent grinned and showed the messages to Lazar who rolled his eyes, “Good. So you can get your qualifying out of the way and then meet up for some stress relief before finals.”

“Before I demolish the idiot you mean.”

“You need to stop. I am not here just to humiliate _him_ I am here for other reasons.”

Lazar grinned, “Mysterious booty calls.”

Laurent sniffed primly, “Precisely you heathen.”

“Mmm….just how I like him…” Auguste said, coming up from behind them both and kissing Lazar’s neck making the other man laugh and reach back to muss up the blonde hair.

“Can you both stop.” Laurent groaned, “At least until tomorrow night?”

“On scout’s honor.”

“You were never a scout Lazar.” Laurent said with a roll of his eyes, “Give me a break…”

Lazar grinned and winked at the younger brother, “I will have you know I was one.”

Auguste rolled his eyes, “One weekend doesn’t count dork.”

“I was one for three weeks. I just didn’t like their policy on dating fellow scouts.”

Laurent shook his head, “YOu had to have been what - 10?”

“I was 11 and I have ALWAYS been a sucker for a man in uniform.” Lazar said with a perfectly straight face.

Laurent and Auguste exchanged looks and shook their heads with matching chuckles and then settled back in to people watch for a bit more before Laurent got up and made his way to his room. He texted one last kiss emoji to his text pal and got a middle finger image in response. He grinned before plugging his phone in to charge for the next day and sent back, "Not yet you dork - tomorrow at the Bellagio." then he turned his phone off and snuggled into his bed with a grin and then a yawn.

~*~

Little did he know that two floors up there was a dark haired man grinning at his phone, before plugging it in to charge and then turning back to his card game with his friends, "I don't care what you say - I am not voting for that card!"

Jokaste grinned at the group, "I told you he would try and make Cards Against Humanity nice!"

Pallas picked up a pillow and hit Damen with it, "Now are you done flirting with your mystery blonde and willing to focus? You are losing my friend...."

"Because I am not a horrible person?"

"No," Nikandros said with a smirk, "Because you were too busy trying to get laid and not paying attention. Focus Damen."

Damen turned off his phone with a great deal of ceremony and turned back to focus on the game. As he brought a beer up to his lips he grinned at the thought of the following night. He hadn’t been able to get the blonde out of his thoughts since their one night together. Maybe this time he would get the man’s real name.


	5. A Dose of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.
> 
> People freak out.
> 
> More things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The Pride' - Akielon Lions Group Message
> 
> White Claw - Spiked Seltzer beverage.

**_*!* Damen *!*_ **

There was something about qualifying rounds. The buzz of the crowds. The energy from the other teams. The amount of caffeine and water a player ingested to stay on top of everything else. Players had their ‘quirks’. The way their systems were set up. Their play area was set up a certain way. Damen leaned in the doorway of the main conference area - he was in jeans, his Akielon Lions shirt and jacket on and a badge declaring him a ‘Competitor’ hung around his neck. Spinning his phone in his hand, he smirked as Nik draped himself over his shoulder and raised a brow at the chaos before them.

“This is like - “

“Controlled insanity? I agree.” Damen said with a chuckle, “But on the upside? I haven’t seen the Legion here yet - so Pallas will be in a good mood.”

“Pallas could care less. You know that.”

Damen shot his best friend a look, “You know what I mean.”

Chuckling to himself, Nikandros pushed away from Damen and pulled him along with him into the mass of people.

“Is this where we pretend you aren’t having sex with Jokaste in the room connected to mine.” Damen asked him conversationally..

Nikandros stopped and then looked at Damen, facial expression frozen in shock, “W-What are you talking about? Jokaste and I -”

“Are not quiet and really man - I never took you for someone that wanted that much foreplay…”

“I am NOT having this conversation with you.”

“And yet here we are.” Damen said with a grin and a wink.

Nik closed his eyes and shook his head, “It was a - “

“If you tell me it was a one time only thing - I am going to have to call bullshit.”

Pallas came up to them and handed them each a bottle of water, “Are you calling him out on getting it on with Jokaste? I thought we were going to wait till they were eating and see who had the more entertaining reaction.”

“You two are making it sound like there is a pool - “ Nikandros stopped and glared at his friends, “You two have a damn betting pool going?”

If Nikandros hadn’t needed them later for the next qualifying round he would have killed them. Instead he glared. They beamed angelically and then they ran off into the crowd with them hot on their heels.

**_*!* Jokaste *!*_ **

She leaned back against the pillows and looked around the room. She wasn’t sure just when she had started spending more time in Nikandros’ space than hers. But she wasn’t complaining. At least not now. Give her about twenty minutes and that might change. She Slipped out of bed and looked down at his shirt that she was wearing.

“What the hell are you thinking…” She muttered to herself and headed to the door, she peered out of the room and then made her way down the hall to her own room, freezing when she heard a wolf whistle behind her. Turning slowly she looked at Lazar with a raised brow.

“This is far from the worst thing you have seen me do. What are you doing here anyway?”

His grin was devious, “I don’t know - I never pegged the two of you - this is very intriguing.”

She huffed at him, then grinning flipped him off and slipped into her room. Then she leaned back against the door and groaned. Great. This was a great start to the day. Thank god it was Vegas - and if nothing else she knew that Lazar believed in the ‘whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.’ So the chances of word leaking was slim.

But he was going to be more of a smirking bastard than ever now. She made her way into the shower and then made her way out into the day. Hair up in a high, bouncing blonde ponytail. Her jeans and team shirt firmly in place. Then making her way into the chaos she stopped. There was Lazar, with Auguste….but there was someone else with them. Another blonde. The mystery sibling.

In a Legion shirt.

Catching Lazar’s eye, she smirked and then blended into the crowd.

This was going to be interesting. Very interesting indeed.

**_*!* Laurent *!*_ **

“Who are you smirking at?” Laurent asked, he was done with his first round of playing and was waiting for his next opponent, Lazar seemed to be smirking at some blonde in a Lion’s shirt, “Your boyfriend is right there…”

“He’s not crazy enough to go after her.” Auguste said with a grin, “Jokaste is not one to tangle with lightly.”

Lazar nodded, “She’s an old acquaintance.” Then he turned to Laurent, “Want me in the next line up?”

“Yes, Nicaise’s computer is having technical issues and I filed to have you sub in for him until they are resolved.” Laurent said, sipping his water, “You, me and Ancel.”

“I like those odds.”

Laurent nodded and then frowned, “Hell, I wish he wasn’t here. Why did they have to invite that idiot to this?”

Following his eyes, Auguste and Lazar both groaned. Why couldn't Laurent just let this one be? Auguste reached over and tapped Laurent on the shoulder, and made his brother meet his eyes.

“Hey now, let it sort itself out in the game huh?”

“Who says I am even going to play the idiot?” Then Laurent thought about how that sounded, he shook his head at Lazar, “I meant in the game you idiot.”

“It’s not my fault you are so distracted by your plans tonight your witty comebacks are slipping.” Lazar said.

“I am not distracted by ANYTHING you dolt.” Laurent said with a sniff, his arms crossed over his chest.

Auguste and Lazar exchanged looks and raised a brow at each other. Then looked at Laurent who narrowed his eyes at them both.

“And I thought you were both aggravating enough when you weren’t together and were just pining for each other.”

Auguste rolled his eyes, “I am a DeVere - I don’t _pine_.”

“I almost decorated you for Christmas, that's how pine-y you were.”

Auguste huffed, “I am going to cheer for the Lions today I think.”

“Riiight. And then later you are going to do Amatuer night at that club we saw on the strip.” Laurent said, rolling his eyes.

“I have the legs for it.” Auguste argued, his eyes twinkling at his brother.

“But not the sass.” 

Lazar grinned, “I think you meant ‘ass’ Laurent...and I don’t know the baby. I think you would steal the show.”

“And I think I just got a little sick in my mouth.” Laurent said, as he dodged the smacks from his brother and Lazar with a grin.

**_*!* Nikandros *!*_ **

Watching Damen play was entertaining. His mind was so honed in on strategy - but where some teams were stubborn and didn’t adapt - Damen’s strategy changed with the flow of the conflict. It was relaxing at charity tournaments like this. There wasn’t anything really on the line other than pride and raising money for a good cause. Damen had enough of one and would always find a way to make the other happen. So this was as low stress as one of these events got for him.

The Team for this was Damen, Pallas and Jokaste. They were working well together and it looked like they were going to qualify for the semi-final round. 

Which would be after whatever Damen had planned for later. 

He was just hopeful that whatever had put him in this very good mood would keep him focused for tonight. He had to make it to the finals. If he did that - then their sponsors would match the donations in their names for St. Judes. 

He watched as Jokaste did her happy dance on the stage after they took the final match up and then shook hands with their competitors. He had to admit - she was stunning. He liked her this way - slip on sneakers, jeans and t-shirt. Like she had been in college when she had Damen had met in a poli sci class and things had started. Then there had been the cheating and Nik had had to be there to pick up the pieces.

Damen was a force of nature and was so strong and so sure….and she had leveled him. 

So when they had started talking - Nik had done what best friends do. He had gone to her and explained what was happening and why she should just walk away. Which had led to a fight. And then to him pinning her to a wall and kissing her so she would shut up and listen to him.

Five hours later he was leaving, hating himself and smelling of her.

That had been months ago and he was still doing it. And he wasn’t sure why. 

Wasn’t insanity the act of repeating something over and over and expecting different results? He kept sleeping with her and she kept him a secret. Not that he wanted a billboard or anything but you know…

Recognition for orgasms given would be nice.

**_*!* Damen *!*_ **

Victory on one playing field and now he was hoping for another. For once he was not talking about semi-finals. He was going to meet up with Blondie again. He had seen the Legion here and had thankfully not had to interact with them beyond the greeting with Lazar. He grinned at his team and saluted them, bowed to the crowd and walked off the stage with a bit of a hop in his step.

“You are entirely too happy without Semi-Finals being sewn up.” Nikandros said, tossing him his water bottle.

“Valid, but I don’t care - it’s gorgeous out -” Damen started, only to be interrupted.

Pallas interjected, “It’s 95 degrees in the shade.”

Damen continued on, “And it’s a wonderful time of day - “

“It’s early evening.” Jokaste butted in with and a grin, “Are you sure you are feeling alright?”

Damen flipped them all off and headed up to his room. He was whistling to himself as he headed up to his room. A shower and clothing change later - clean jeans, a snugly fitting gray t-shirt and black shoes. He could swap the shirt out later for Semi-finals.

If all went well he might be running a bit late to the semi-finals.

Please god let him be running late for semi-finals.

**_*!* Laurent *!*_ **

Laurent was running late. He had gotten the message saying that his - friend - was heading towards the bar over 20 minutes ago. But then Nicaise had cornered him and he didn’t know what to do other than talk him down from losing his temper and hacking the person he had just lost to in Fortnite. 

Didn’t people know he had PLANS?!

[ ](https://imgur.com/igSUP9f)

His phone went off and he navigated the insanity of walking on the Strip and messaging at the same time. Then he made his way into the hotel - ducking into the men’s room to splash some water on his face and then he looked at himself in the mirror.

“You have got this Laurent. It’s just a meeting in a public place. With someone you have in theory already met. Nothing big.”

But it was something big. It was huge. It was the person that had been texting with Laurent when he needed someone. He was there for the ranting about that idiot Damnianos. He had been there for Laurent when Auguste and Lazar had been making his life crazy. He had been there for a lot in the last bit and Laurent was terrified that this would make him - whatever he was - go away.

“Please don’t let this make him go away…” the blonde muttered under his breath. Then taking in his jeans, untucked dark silver button down shirt and blonde hair looking just tousled enough… He bit his lip and left the bathroom before he provided any more free entertainment the people in there with him.

**_*!* Damen *!*_ **

[ ](https://imgur.com/b2rQr8A)

Damen, after getting a text from Erasmus about something to do with an issue with his rig for semi-finals, was finally heading back to the bar when he saw him chatting with Steven. He was grinning at the bartender with his back to him and Damen grinned at Steven and held a finger up to his lips.

Then he snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear, “Hello there brat. Glad to see you could make it.”

That’s when he felt the body in front of him go stiff and then there was a splash of cold liquid and ice as the blonde whipped around and narrowed his eyes at Damen.

“YOU! What are YOU doing here?!”

“Meeting up with you?” Damen asked, feeling very confused and also very wet. He had a feeling sticky - and not from fun things - was right around the corner.

“YOU!?!” Laurent glared and shook his head, “Just GO - I have a date thing and I don’t have time to mess with the likes of you.”

Damen closed his eyes and counted to ten and then repeated the process three more times.

“You don’t remember that night do you.”

“I remember just fine - but I know that even at my most tipsy I have better taste than to pull you.” Laurent shot back with a sniff, “Damnianos.” His screen name was said with a sneer and and curl of his lips.

Damen raised a brow, “Usually my dates call me Damen. And you have been calling me Handsy - which I still say is unfair since you were much more hands on than I that night - for months.”

Laurent froze, his fresh drink half way to his lips, “How did you know that?”

Damen pulled his phone out of his pocket and held up his phone for Laurent. Who saw his texts and then closed his eyes and groaned, “Drunk me has AWFUL taste.”

“Well, then bottoms up and then tell me just what my screen name has to do with you dousing me with spiked seltzer water.” Damen said taking his seat - and a towel from a very amused bartender.

Laurent just glared at him and sipped his drink, “You are an idiot and a pain in my ass and I just - no. I am not doing this tonight. I am not. Go away.”

“Or you could tell me what I did.”

“OR you could go back to hell and I wouldn’t have to deal with you.” Laurent said with a smirk, “Shoo.”

Damen looked at the blonde consideringly and then took a slow sip of his drink, “Nah.”

The look that Laurent shot him was one of disbelief and bemusement, “I asked you to leave.”

“And I asked you to tell me what it is you think I did first. So…” Damen waved his hand and then leaned against the bar and looked at Laurent expectantly.

“You seriously don’t know who I am.”

“See, what helps with that is when people tell you their names.” Damen said conversationally, smirking a bit when the bartender snorted and then more so when that earned him a glare from the blonde, “What? It does.”

“So you are telling me that you honestly don’t know who I am?”

Damen shrugged and leaned back against the bar in a far more relaxed manner than Laurent cared for and looked at him, “I called you ‘sweetheart’ and ‘Blondie’ the last time and you seemed content with that. You want to know what you called me?”

“As drunk as I was - I am not sure I want to know.”

“It started with a ‘D’.”

Laurent smirked back, “Dick does seem to suit you.”

“That wasn’t the word.”

Laurent closed his eyes and groaned again, “Drunk me has the _worst_ taste.”

**_*!* Laurent *!*_ **

So he had slept with the idiot he hated. He was sure that he wasn’t the first one to have done this ever in the history of society. But for it to have been this idiot. And for it to have been so good...Laurent was very sure that right now all he wanted was for the floor to open up and swallow him. Or at least deliver more booze. 

So much more booze. Which - speaking of…

Laurent signalled for another drink as he tipped his head back to drink deeply from the drink that Damen had bought for him. He was going to need to do something about the idiot. Because he was annoyed that the person he had been opening up to was this - fucking moron - but that didn’t change the fact that he had been. Opening up that was. He narrowed his eyes at Damen and then picked up his fresh drink and then glared at the other man.

“I think it’s time you left.”

The maddening man just smirked at him and took another slow sip from the glass without looking away from him. He had no right to be sitting there so fucking tempting and smirking and just THERE.

“I think it’s time you tell me just what the issue is. Tell me and I might just do as you ask. Unless I think that you are full of shit.” 

Drunk!Laurent really did have shitty taste.

**_*!* Damen *!*_ **

Having been told he could be a bit of an ‘acquired’ taste for years by his friends and family - this reaction he was getting from the blonde wasn’t entirely unexpected. But it was however a very different thing than he had been anticipating. He hadn’t been thinking there would be sex right there at the bar - but he had been thinking there would be something less than open hostility. Especially since - to the best of his booze influenced memories - he hadn’t done anything to deserve this hostility.

And really it was the blonde’s fault for being so fun to rile up. He would have walked away from the opening salvo had he not been so entertaining.

Well, if Damen was the villain in some sort of mental mind game that this person had going then it only seemed fair he should know what the hell was going on. That way he would know if he was supposed to own the situation and stand firm on whatever it was. Or if he was supposed to own it and apologize. There was also - door number three where the blond had him confused with someone else and this was just all a massive understanding.

“Like you don’t know what the issue is.” The blonde said with a snort and a roll of his eyes that would have done a teenage drama queen proud.

“If I knew - I wouldn’t be asking now would I?”

“You seem to be a bit slow on the uptake - so there’s a chance you would.”

Damen calmly flipped him off as he signalled for another drink, “Now that’s just unkind. I will have you know I am a brilliant and delightful soul. I have it on the word of my mother, my ex-fiancee and at least one of my very good friends. The ex tends to throw in expletives with it at times - but she agrees.”

This earned him a glare and a less than calm returned middle finger.

“Well, the plan was to fuck you - but I am open minded.”

“I loathe you.”

Damen grinned at him, “And yet you have stopped eye fucking me since I sat down.”

The blonde turned red and reached for his drink to find it empty, “Can I get another of these please?” Then once it arrived he took a long sip, eyes narrowed and aimed at Damen

**_*!* Peanut Gallery *!*_ **

[ ](https://imgur.com/4ibgAkD)

[ ](https://imgur.com/nNGUROl)

[ ](https://imgur.com/3pSQEgR)

[ ](https://imgur.com/bz4lQsC)

[ ](https://imgur.com/nG9vM91)

[ ](https://imgur.com/lHTB7hu)

[ ](https://imgur.com/r7YRYNm)

**_*!* Laurent *!*_ **

Damen looked down at his phone and then sighed, “Well, as fun as this hasn’t been - I have something I need to get back for - then changed the time for my business meeting.”

Laurent’s phone went off not moments later and he smirked at Damen, “So did mine. Guess this is it then.”

“And you aren’t even going to tell me why you are being like this?”

“Nope. You will figure it out if you are smart enough. But I think that's pretty big if…”

Damen shook his head, “I - “ He ran his hand over his eyes, “You know what. Fine. Fuck you asshole.” He paid the bill, literally bowed and then turned and left without another word.

Laurent blinked and then shrugged and headed for the door. The truth would be out soon enough… His grin was devious as he headed for the door. Once he wiped the floor with the idiot - then he would see if he was still so polite….

**_*!* Semi-Finals Aftermath *!*_ **

[](https://imgur.com/h7X0XnC)

~*~

He had lost. Not by much - but Laurent hadn’t gone down like that in Overwatch in awhile. And now he was drinking again - which he was sure was going to bite him in the ass again. But right now he didn’t care. The blonde knocked back a shot that had been delivered by a Blizzard employee and then then glared at Damnianos who was holding court across the room.

Asshole.

Auguste leaned over his shoulder and rested his head against Laurent’s, “So, baby brother - have you gone over to tell him good game yet.”

“Well…”

“Laurent…..”

He nudged Auguste with his elbow, “Big brother - you are a pain in my ass. I will be the bigger person.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“On your color coded spreadsheets.”

Blue eyes were rolled at the older sibling, “I literally hate you.”

“Swear or I will send Lazar over here…”

“I swear.”

~*~

Damen pulled Pallas in next to him and growled in his ear, “If I find out that you knew who the hell he was….”

“I swear - I had no idea he was streaming.” Pallas said with a grin for a camera, “Damen….”

Dark brown eyes weren’t on his friend however, they were on a pissy looking blonde across the room and Pallas had to admit - he wasn’t sure if he was thinking of killing or banging the blonde man they were so focused on.

And he was pretty sure that Damen wasn’t sure either.

~*~

“You didn’t suck completely today. But your strategy did.” Laurent said, holding out his hand and barely getting the words out through gritted teeth.

“You didn’t suck, but you overthought everything and that led to your downfall.” Damen said, glaring at him just as much and growling in response.

Laurent handed him a shot, “To your victory.”

Damen downed it and smirked at him, “To your valiant effort Blondie.”

“You know my name now.”

“I prefer Blondie.”

“I really fucking hate you.”

“So I take it you don’t want cardigan sex this time?”

“Like I would fuck you again - EVER. I do have standards.”

“Really? You coined the term ‘cardigan sex’.”

Laurent glared at the dark haired man, picked two shots off a passing tray and then downed one as he tossed the other in Damen’s face, “Kiss my ass.”

Damen felt the liquid hit his face - the smell telling him it wa tequila - and then he narrowed his eyes at Laurent, “Are you fucking insane?”

Then there was a hand on his chest and Nikandros’ voice in his ear, “Let him walk away D - it’s not worth it.”

“Listen to your handler Damnianos…”

Nik glared at Laurent, “I would go now if I were you before I change my mind.”

~*~

Five more shots later and Laurent found himself in the elevator with a hulking asshole of a man.

“I really …”

“Can we just get to our floors in silence? Thank you.”

He narrowed his eyes at Damen and poked him in the chest, “You suck.”

“Your wit astounds Blondie Boo.”

“I am not a BOO.”

“You are drunk.”

Laurent glared at Damen and pushed off of the wall of the elevator, “Listen here - Idiot - you are not me. Therefore you cannot tell if I am drunk. Because you don’t KNOW me. Nor are you me. WHo is not drunk. Because I am me and I would know if I was.” He paused, “And I am not. Drunk.”

“But you are you.”

“Yes.”

“And Sober.”

“VERY much so.”

A dark brow went up, “And fully in control of yourself.”

Laurent snorted, “OBVIOUSLY.”

“So you are pressed up against me like this because you want it.”

The blonde game glared at him, “I am NOT - “ Then he paused and looked then huffed, “You are taking up too much room. So obviously I am closer than I would like.”

Damen looked pointedly at the empty space where Laurent had been previously leaning, “So - what the hell are you doing.”

“Telling you I am sober. Also that you are an idiot. And you smirk too much.”

Rolling his lips, Damen took a moment to ponder just when he had become suicidal, then pulled him into a kiss and growled against his lips, “Then maybe I should do something else with my mouth.”

Laurent growled and pulled him in for another kiss, “I REALLY hate you though.”

“You are about to hate me while being very naked aren’t you.”

The elevator dinged and Laurent heard the doors open and Laurent looked up at Damen, “No, because I am sober and fucking you is obviously a drunk me choice.”

“Then please - I would like to get out and go to my room. Where there is room service. And porn.”

The blonde growled and then kissed hm again, “Oh fuck it…”

Damen grinned against his lips, “Well if you are going to put it that way....maybe I won’t need the porn.”

The kissing and groping continued as they made their way down the hall, 

“And if you use that damn Tracer voice in bed I am going to really kill you..” Laurent warned as they fumbled their way into Damen’s room.

“I do a damn good Tracer voice.”

“NO ONE does a good Tracer voice - not even Tracer….”

Damen growled and pushed the blonde onto the bed so hard he bounced and then followed him down before he could really react, he grinned against his ear and whispered, “Cheers love, the calvaries here…”

Laurent groaned, “I am so blaming this on drunk me…”

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who had to wait - I thank you for your patience.
> 
> To everyone who had to listen to me prattle on about E-Sports - I thank you for your patience.
> 
> To everyone who participated in the RBB - you are amazing and epic and I am thrilled for all of us.
> 
> Here goes nothing....


End file.
